Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25th, 2008 ;April 3rd, 2016 - Show Pages Complete! Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here. After a couple days of work, I've managed to make pages for all shows currently (or in some cases formerly) on Channel Awesome. Also, both Real Thoughts and Doug Reviews now have their own pages since they also have sections on the site. That should make updates run smoothly for now and I may clean them off the Specials page to reduce clutter/space. ~Spike's Girl ;February 17th, 2016 - Transcript Editing I've seen this one too many times already. There have been several grammar complaints aimed towards people writing transcripts. I'm sick of seeing people putting down these editors and I ask those of you who are to consider the fact that many people on here do NOT speak/write English as their primary language. I have nothing but respect for anyone here who has ever made a transcript as I know how time-consuming they can be. If you see mistakes, JUST FIX THEM. Don't go on to put down the editor on top of that as many of them have pointed out themselves that their grammar is not perfect. If I see more complaints pop up from here on out, I may have to consider disciplinary action. Since I'd rather not have to resort to that, again, please be mindful of others editing this wiki and its transcripts. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl ;January 10th, 2016 - Navigation Templates Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here. I among others have noticed that those of you making new pages, transcripts in particular, keep forgetting about adding templates. I would ask that you try to add these when making new pages. For example, if you need to add the Nostalgia Critic's template to transcripts, the format is as follows: Two curly/ASCII brackets, the title NCscripts (should come up automatically during typing), and two more curly/ASCII brackets to end off. If you have any questions, let me know on my talk page. Thanks! ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News December 8th, 2016 *Specials: Top 5 Best Adam Sandler Performances *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Your Name *Shark Jumping: 25 Days of Sharkmas - NBC's Hairspray Live! Vlog *Disneycember: Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Calluna: Scooby & KISS: Rock N Roll Mystery Commentary *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas Day 4 - Chinese Finger Trap *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 22 - Capcom Bringing Back Old Franchises & Nintendo News *Lucky Six Short Films: Captain America: The First Avenger in 5 Seconds December 7th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: The Magic Christmas Tree *Awesome Comics: Legacy of Dragon Ball Z *Disneycember: The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - SiREN *Gaming Wildlife (show): Youngster Joey Calls *Ask Lovecraft: Evangelion *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver 2 Part 6 *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Nightbeat (Transformers Generations) December 6th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas *Toons These Days: Sonic the Hedgehog's Shoes - What Chu Got? *Needs More Gay: The Gay Deceivers *Disneycember: An Extremely Goofy Movie *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening *Specials: Awesome Build - Planet of the Apes Makeup *Battle Geek Plus: PlayStation Experience 2016 *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Battlerite *Diamanda Hagan: Hardcore Harry Smacked My B*tch Up *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball Evolution and The Hollywood Curse *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas Day 3 - Metal DIY Model Car December 5th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic 2015 Holiday Special *Dom Reviews: The Script for Harry Potter and the Cursed Child *Disneycember: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - House of the Dead *Rocked Reviews: Riffage - Blur: Coffee And TV *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Rumbling Hearts, Chapter 7-9 *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 69 Review *Ask Lovecraft: ASMR *Easy Mode Go: Ep. 13 - What Role Does Comedy Play After Election 2016? *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast - Episode 21 December 4th, 2016 *Anime Abandon: Angel Sanctuary *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Die Hard *Disneycember: Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Building a New Buster Part 1: Secret Origins *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Repression *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Incarnate *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Final Fantasy (NES) *Weekly Manga Recap: Lucy, Take Off All Your Clothes *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas Day 2 - Fart Whistle *Vangelus: Interview with ThreeA's Gregory Prout (TFcon Chicago 2016) *Brad Jones: The Making of Jesus, Bro! Day 7 December 3rd, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - USB in the D *One Hit Wonderland: Beds Are Burning by Midnight Oil *Disneycember: Belle's Magical World *Rap Critic Reviews: Black Beatles - Rae Sremmurd ft. Gucci Mane *Rocked Reviews: Dreamshade - Vibrant *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Ep. 18 *Diamanda Hagan: You Probably Shouldn't Cook This - American Kedgeree *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Luna Eclipsed *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Rules Don't Apply & Incarnate December 2nd, 2016 *Rocked Reviews: Regretting the Past: Limp Bizkit - Results May Vary *Disneycember: Aladdin and the King of Thieves *MikeJ: 12 Days of Crapmas Day 1 - Inflatable Lightsaber *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Moana *Vangelus Reviews: Titans Return Hardhead *Ask Lovecraft: PSA December 1st, 2016 *Disneycember: The Return of Jafar *Specials: Walter's Top 10 Best Robin Williams Performances Part 2 *Terror Obscura: Retro Horror and What It Says About Us - Make Horror Great Again *Stuff You Like: Hitch *Anifile: BFT - The Greatest Story Ever Told *MMO Grinder: Winning Putt *Brad Tries: Doritos Roulette *Backlog Heroes: Binary Domain Part 6 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 21 - Marvel vs Capcom 4 Confirmed? & Nintendo Amusement Park at Universal Studios News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content